A Million Ways To Tell That Nico's Gay
by TheBookMouse
Summary: How everyone found out the big secret. Now a multi-chapter story about the heroes and their adorable oddities. (Annabeth-OCD, Tyson-too innocent for his own good, Will-extrovert, and many more to come!)
1. Nico

The Percy Way - Catching Nico in the act with another guy

I swear I didn't know he was gay! I thought he was bisexual or something. I didn't need to see THAT to realize this! Why didn't someone just tell me?

The Leo Way - Being a nosy bastard

I was just innocently rummaging through Nico's cabin for his sword to "examine" it when I ran upon a dildo and some lube. Okay, so what if di Angelo swings for my team? What would I care? It's not like I fantasize about him hot and sweaty...

The Frank way - Jason is a blabbermouth

So here I was: on guard duty with Jason. He's acting all suspicious so of course I'm all like, "Man, what's up?"

And suddenly he starts rambling on about Nico is gay. The only word to explain this for me: awkward.

The Hazel Way - Direct approach

"So who do you like?" I asked Nico. A simple question. He blushed and looked away. "Oh come on, who's the lucky girl?"

He mumbled something incoherent. I gestured for him to be louder. "Not a girl." He murmured.

"Oh." I then proceeded to fan myself profusely before telling him I support him.

The Bianca Way - Sisterly intuition

I saw Nico eyeing up some guy at the Casino. I said go for it. End of story. Did you really have to drag me back from the dead?

The Annabeth Way - He told Percy while I was next to him

Two threats on his life later and I was cool with it. He doesn't like Percy, so I support him.

The Piper Way - Known it all along

HELLO: Daughter of Aphrodite. Need I say more? (Other than betting that he's a bottom.)

The Stolls Way - Teasing his butt off

So we were all like "Ohhh I bet you'd tap dat ass." and instead of getting defensive he went red as a tomato. To which we laughed and then clapped him on the back supportively.

The Will Solace Way - Being flirted with nonstop

Okay, yeah, most of the flirting was done by me. But still, I got the D.

**Yeah, he got the D. Angelo. I stole that cheap joke off of a reviewer. Love ya!**


	2. Annabeth

**Hey! I'm back by popular demand. So this is how I've decided to do this, I'm going to use a different person for each chapter. THEY WILL NOT INTERSECT WITH EACH OTHER. For example, if I write that Solangelo is happening in one chapter, then it may not happen in the next. Etc, etc. Anyway, on with the show!**

**A Million Ways To Tell That Annabeth's OCD**

The Leo Way- Blowing up at her

SHE ORGANIZED MY TOOLS. NO ONE TOUCHES MEH TOOLS.

Seriously, I had no idea where the fuck any of my stuff was. She's lucky I didn't burn her.

The Percy Way- Being his messy self

She straightens my clothes, flattens my hair, smacks both of my cheeks when I'm being stupid just so that the red is even, pulls my pants up around my waist and then proceeds to tighten my belt (we've given multiple younger campers the wrong idea), has to hold my hand the same way EVERY TIME, and so much more! Don't even get me started on what happens when my cabin's dirty…

The Hazel Way- Soap troubles

We never had ANY on the girls bathroom on the Argo II. She washed her hands until they were rubbed raw.

The Piper Way- Being a total girly-girl

I insisted that we paint each others nails, and once we got to her nails, she almost murdered me when I smudged and her nails were so bitten down that I could barely put on any nail polish at all.

The Will Solace Way- He's a genius

I'm the one who (semi)professionally diagnosed her.


	3. Tyson

A Million Ways To Tell That Tyson Is Innocent

The Percy Way - Caught in the act

So here I was, sitting on my bunk, thinking up a nice little (or not so little) fantasy and jacking off for the first time in like three weeks. Keep in mind, Tyson was not supposed to visit until next week. But, sure enough, the big guy walks in. Me, flailing to cover myself. Him, standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you trying to choke your snake?" He inquired.

"What?" I choked out.

"Lady with the green misty stuff said guys have snakes and girls have gardens." Tyson explained, smiling proudly at his knowledge.

"I'm gonna kill Rachel…"

The Rachel Way - Pure evil

So what if I use my powers to my advantage every once in a while? You try living in a cave and occasionally spouting green smoke. Granted, it is a nice cave. There is seriously nothing nice about that smoke, though. So when I got that nice little (not so little) surprise vision I decided to IM Tyson. I love being an oracle sometimes (not when Apollo decides to test out his new poems on me, though.)

The Annabeth Way - Feathered friend

Ella visits me sometimes, I love to listen to her spout information. I think I'm one of the only people that understands her. But when one day she suddenly started referencing psychological sex terms, I got a little confused. Then I realized it, Tyson is just too naive to realize what Ella wants. Poor girl, can't get her man to put out. I patted her shoulder (wing?) and told her to wait it out a bit.

The Grover Way - More vulgar than we realize

Okay, yes I swear a bit more than I used to. But what's wrong with that? Totally normal. That is until Tyson started repeating the words that flew out of my mouth. Needless to say, Juniper nearly killed me. She started pulling out threats such as 'If I were a rosebush...'

The Aphrodite Cabin's Way - Accidental peep show

We were all using the showers when big, tall, and ugly lumbered into our bathroom. So of course we go screaming to Chiron who ends up having a long discussion with Tyson.

The Octavian Way - Going about his normal business

I was just gutting a few bird stuffed animals when that lug came up to me and told me to stop killing Ella, then suddenly bursting into tears. Who the hell is Ella and what does she have to do with my completely normal hobby?

The Poseidon Way - Making assumptions

I don't visit Tyson very often. But when I do, I like to ask him about how he's been and what's going on in his life at the moment. I assumed that since Tyson was getting older, he might be participating in more adult activities. So I casually ask him, "Is your harpy girlfriend a good lay?"

He cocked his head at me and responded, "Ella is not a potato chip. She isn't salted."

**Sorry if my chapters are a bit short, I've been super busy with finals coming up. Love you guys! Please review for me, reviews are what keep me going!**


	4. Will

**I'm getting such a great response on this story! So I am updating again! See what happens when you review? Miracles occur. Such as me, actually updating more than three times a week. What is the world coming to?**

A Million Ways To Tell That Will Solace Is An Extrovert

The Nico Way - Too much sunshine

Everyone knows that you don't touch me. I don't do this physical interaction thing. But here comes Will Solace, barging into my life both emotionally and physically. He hugs me. ALL THE TIME. I'm ready to murder his sunshiney ass… if I didn't like it so much.

The Annabeth Way - Sunburn

I get all blushy when I'm around Piper and I can't even talk to her. But when I finally get up the nerve to, Solace comes barging in and just starts up a conversation with her, easy as day. EVERY DAY. How does he do it so easily? I rack my brain for hours and even searched on my laptop multiple times on how to approach my crush. So how does that boy manage to weasel his way in and start talking to her without even so much as blinking an eye? If he wasn't gay he would already be so dead…

The Percy Way - I'm brighter than you

We constantly are getting new campers, and since the war ended Solace and I have this unspoken competition to be the friendly older camper for everyone to look up to. Whoever can make more people like him wins. So far we're pretty much tied, there has been a short lull of activity this month. But I will prevail! (Even if Annabeth says that Will is winning. She seems almost bitter. Who knows.)

The Leo Way - Who's hotter?

Ever since I met the son of Apollo, we have joked around about who's hotter. My argument: I catch on fire. His argument: He's the son of a sun god. It's the most fun when we target strangers and ask them who's hotter. (They usually answer Me, of course. But only after I flex my super-manly arms.)

The Piper Way - Seeking solace (the help kind)

I've liked Annabeth for like a month now, but she won't talk to me! She seems to be avoiding me. So I implored for help from the best people person I know, Will. He's been helping me to figure out how to approach her about this without her running off. It was really nice of him, until I noticed that Annabeth would especially ignore me when I was around him. So much for being helpful.

The Jason Way - Golden locks

Will decided that he would try to make a "hot blonde guys" club. Needless to say, he talked to me. I said no. End of story. I most certainly do not play with my hair in a mirror and pretend to be a real ladies man. No sirree. (Okay, so I might have said yes… but that's beside the point!)

**Could you guys please be a bit nicer in your reviews? I have been getting some demands and some not so great flames that I would rather not like to deal with. Please be considerate. I don't have to write this, I choose to.**


End file.
